


Art: Chapter and Verse

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Tony Exit Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: As Tony and the others draw closer to identifying The Calling’s new leader, the group takes steps throw the task force off their trail. They redouble their efforts to locate Joanna and Tony, and decide it’s time to make their presence felt in the US. Meanwhile back in DC, Gibbs and the MCRT have cause for concern and decide to investigate when a series of seemingly unrelated events all lead back to Tony as the common denominator.Third story in the "Turning the Pages" trilogy





	Art: Chapter and Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/gifts).



I'm honored to be able to create the artwork for this entire trilogy. It's a brilliant Tony Leaving story that takes the sting out of his departure. Thank you to [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/pseuds/Elbeeinthewild) for this amazing trilogy!

 

This story is the final installment in a three-part series. They are meant to be read in order, so if you haven't read the first two stories, ['Turning the Page'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328952) and ['Blank Pages'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551078), you've missed a lot and might be a little lost! Go! *waggles fingers* Go read those first!! Um...please ;)

 

Link to [Chapter and Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065545/chapters/24675393): <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065545/chapters/24675393>

Link to [Turning the Page trilogy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/582430):[ https://archiveofourown.org/series/582430](https://archiveofourown.org/series/582430)

 


End file.
